Aikami Mae
Aikami Mae (愛神 前) formerly along with Momoi was the manager of Generation of Miracles. She is currently vice president of Rakuzan High and president of the culinary club . Appearance Aikami has hazel eyes and long copper-colored hair that extends to the shoulder blades. Her bangs sometimes reach to the cheeks and the neck. She has a large breasts, and generously endowed thighs and buttocks (Riko discovered that Aikami's breast size is F). She is considered extremely beautiful by most students. According to fans and followers, this is related to her position. She wears Rakuzan uniforms corresponding to a given time of year. While cooking, she is wearing standard white chef clothes and sometimes a chef's hat. Personality Aikami is an energetic and optimistic girl who constantly strives to improve her cooking skills. She wants it mainly because of her strong relationship with her father, Niji Mae and her willingness to compete with him. She is sure of her skills. Despite everything, even under pressure, she is still positive, she never gives up on challenges and constantly thinks about how she can develop her talent further. She is a flexible and innovative person, she can break away from the usual rules and principles by cooking something that is her own solution, her kitchen, expresses herself. In this way, it creates unconventional, but also amazing dishes that no one at school has ever seen. Although others neglect her skills, she shows everyone that she is able to overcome the greatest difficulties. Her father attributes her strength and courage, which allows her to bravely face anyone, no matter how great a genius this person is or what damage she can do to her. Aikami is not afraid to admit that her opponent is better than her at the moment and that he is not perfect, but he does not give up. She is not afraid to find out about her own shortcomings, she is even willing to learn everything he needs to go on. Her life goal is to become a better chef than her father, so she will fight until the very end to achieve her goal. She treats her failures as a sign that there are still many things she must learn. She can spend many days or even weeks exhausting the whole topic, all possibilities to find something even better than she has prepared so far. Aikami is very emotional about her friends. She cares for them and sacrifices many times. While still a manager of the Generation of Miracles, she tried to help them in all ways in the best possible way. The emotions that accompanied her were anger, also in tears. Disappointment and sadness, Aikami by It was not revealed until the end of the match against Seirin, when their team lost. Another side of Aikami is her serious side at business meetings and in the company of her mother (who always forced her to learn and lack of entertainment). She shows fear of confiding on goals to his mother, but when she is very determined or angry, she is able to stand up to her mother (who is delighted with the Aikami attitude and thinks that she will be a great heir to a law firm). History Aikami was born the daughter of Niji Mae and his wife-Iroase Mae. At the age of 5, Aikami began working at her father's restaurant. As a child, Aikami was interested in cooking, and the very interest motivated her to become a great cook, like her father. While still in kindergarten, Aikami began to cook alone and forced her classmates to eat food, although most cried with taste. She even started working in the school canteen, where she surprised most of the chefs working there. Starting in the sixth year of elementary school, Aikami, she told her mother whether she would be an heir or not (it consisted of making a dish that would please her mother, which she said I did not like her, although she was lying). Aikami continued to develop her cooking skills and learned from her father in the hope that one day she would win a cook duel and satisfy her mother. After losing, she began to study and did not have so much time during the day to cook, so she did it at night. When she was to meet her fiancé (Akashi), who taught her to play basketball, and she tried to teach him how to cook, although he had no talent. At one point in junior high school she became a girlfriend, but after three months she broke up saying, 'Maybe you're handsome, but not my type'. It wasn't until Rakuzan that she developed her feelings for Akashi with whom she started dating. Trivia * Aikami (愛神) in kanji is made of 'Ai' (愛 love) and 'Kami' (神 God), it can mean 'God of love'. Mae (前) is created from kanji 'mae' (前 before). * Aikami has the same voice actress as Erina Nakiri. * Aikami has many similarities with Sōma Yukihira (history, personality) * The Aikami talent for analyzing and learning about the opponent's plans is called 'We are born Errant'. * When it comes to intelligence, she is on par with Seijuro, the only lesson in which she is inferior to him is chemistry. * Despite the fear of telling her mother things that she cannot please, she has contact with her like a friend. * Out of habit, Aikami sleeps only two hours, the rest of the time she cook or do cosplay. * Aikami goes to conventions where he always does another cosplay. * Aikami is addicted to video games Citations * (When she introduced herself to her class) 'Ekchem ... My name is Aikami Mae, to tell the truth, for me this school is just ... a small step in my path. I came here unexpectedly, but I'm not going to lose to any of you. If you think that I will become a lawyer like my mother, you go down! I will climb to the top! ' * (To Akashi, flashback) 'If you want to do it, then do it! Just remember that nobody will help you.' * (To Akashi) 'Happiness is the only thing that multiplies when it is shared. Do you share your happiness?' * (To Akashi) 'You are quite nice to me,You're just talking so badly.You know girls like roses .Not expensive, big gifts. * (To Midorima) 'You have already forgotten that every future move I know by heart. Congratulations, you have improved.' * (To Generation of Miracles, flashback ) 'You know, I support you in spite of everything, but victory is not what it is. When you lose, you'll be happy to find something to improve. As far as I'm concerned, only Kuroku can win. * (To Generation of Miracles)'Each generation has its own time.Every generation wants to change the world.Each generation will fall into the shadows.And ours? No.' * '(To Riko, about Momoi and Aomine) 'Plain moron - they call out.As in the picture, he stares at her.They talk to her for that - sweet.It's just an idiot. ' * (To Riko, about Kise) 'And this one is still the same.Take him away from me, mom!Weirdo some abnormal.This boy is too banal. ' * (To Riko) 'Momoi is quite ... enthusiastic. Not too smart, not stupid. But when it comes to boys, I would run away from this idiot.' * (To Kuroko) 'Way to the top.There is nothing there.Only traces of ... generations' * (To Aomine)''Everyone needs a family, it's not fair to face the world alone. No matter how tough you are, the family is there to support you. For good and bad. In good moments they will do their best to make you successful, and in bad he showed understanding. Some people were lucky and were born in a perfect family. And others ... well, others have to create their own. But when they succeed, nothing is impossible for them. ' * (To Generation of Miracles)'Why? Didn't we become friends? We flew fireworks together! We ate fries! We wrote the 'best friends' on the cup, so why?! If we continue to feel like this ... We can't be best friends! If you give your heart to someone, you must share it. You must give yourself to him! I really thought ... But it was a mistake. We can't become friends! We can't be friends! The pain of everyone ... It can't be given to me completely! Don't you understand that I also hurt ?!' Category:Female Category:Characters Category:1st years Category:Rakuzan High Category:Manager